


Brotherly Love

by orphan_account



Category: Onward (2020)
Genre: Butthurt laurel, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, Laurel gets mad, Medical Conditions, Medical Device, Other, Sick Ian, barley moves out and ian moves with him, barley protects ian, heart issues, ian gets depression and anxiety, ian is heartbroken, just pills and bills, pissed off colt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:41:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 11,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24754126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: first of all, with the title, this isn't sexual at all. So if you are looking for a sexual story, this won't be it.After a severe bout of blood infection, ian ends up with heart damage and has to carry a permanent iv med pump  to pump meds into his heart with hopes it will heal. Laurel gets mad that ian is no longer "her little healthy baby boy" and that she has to spend her hard earned money from her job on ians meds instead of her and her boyfriend, colt.Laurel begins to despise ian and so does colt.They blame themselves not having a good time or getting things they need because it was ians fault.This leads to ian and barley moving out on their own tgether.Barley takes care of ian and gives him the care he needs.PLEASE NOTE, THESE CHAPTERS WILL BE KINDA SHORT DUE TO THEWAY I WROTE THEM. ILL TRY TO WRITE LONGER CHAPTERS EVENTUALY
Comments: 20
Kudos: 9





	1. Introduction

months passed  
ian finally got out of the hospital and recovered from a severe bout of blood infection (spesis) from a chest cold that disnt go away completely.

however, this came with unwanted side effects.  
ian physically went through so many changes.  
with hopes that it would heal his heart, ian had to have a port implanted into his chest to pump iv meds into his heart.  
ian was so nervous and scared when the procedure was done but got over the fear eventually.

barley was so supportive. he would ask nurses at the hospital how to set up the pump and insert the iv needle into the port in ians chest.  
He wanted so much to learn how to take care of his baby brother, as he had made a promise to him when ian was a baby that he would protect ian and take care of him at all costs, even if it meant giving up things close to him or important to him. 

ian was very grateful to barley for his love and support. These circumstances drew ian and barley closer together.  
an unbreakable brotherly bond.

unfortunately, they would need their loving bond in the upcoming weeks.


	2. Angry mom, angry colt

when ian first got out of the hospital, laurel and colt were very supportive, just like barley is.   
so much so that colt and laurel learned how to take care of ians pump and meds and how to care for the overall situation ian had going on.

life was perfect up until 4 months after ian got home and had to have his iv medications refilled, and as almost all meds, they were not cheap in the slightest.  
"$500.00 dollars, shit." laurel told colt on the phone.  
colt was at work and was about to get off.  
the next day would be the beginning of both he and laurels long awaited 6 week vacation to the Bahamas. Such a exciting trip that laurel and colt saved money up for for what seemed like years, but it was only a few months.  
"Well, I guess we won't be going on our vacation this year." laurel said, pissed off.  
"why not dear? our bags are packed already. everything is ready to go. we just need to board our plane tomorrow at noon. The boys are old enough to watch themselves; you know this." colt said, trying to calm and reassure laurel.  
it wasn't working though.  
"i had to fucking pay $500.00 for ians meds yesterday. that $500.00 came out of our trip money. He got his goddamn meds and now we have to miss out on relaxation time away from the house. Oh I am so mad at ian right now I could spit."  
"WHAT?! TELL ME YOU ARE JOKING!" Colt yelled on the phone, so loudly that it vibrated the speakerphone on laurel's cellphone and she had to hold it away from her ear.  
"Did I laugh or stutter? I wont lie to you colt. Just get home and ill tell u the whole story."  
Colt stomped out to his car and sped home.

what happened next would scar ian for life.


	3. Venomous words of hate

when colt got home, the house got louder than ian had ever heard it before.  
barley and ian were playing their version of poker in barley's room like they did every weekend.  
this gave the brothers a chance to steal each others money and not feel bad about it.

loud fighting and cussing was heard from downstairs with barley's door closed.  
Curse words that ian never heard before and that made barley blush were spoken very loudly.  
Broken glass shattering and loud banging accompanied the yells and arguing.

ian slumped over and hugged his legs.  
"I'm scared barley. I've never heard mom and colt get that mad before. what will happen?"  
barley reached over and comforted his brother by wrapping his arms around his slender brothers waist.  
"itll be ok ian. nomatter what happens i will always be beside you. if we get kicked out u come with me, you hear?"  
ian dried his eyes and nodded his head.  
"i love you lil bro."

suddenly, ian heard his mom and colt say something that would scar him for a very long time. 

"Due to ian having to have his damn meds, we can't go on our trip. I was so hesitant to even order the shit. it doesn't do any good anyways. But I knew that if I didn't id have to spend the whole amount of money on an er visit if he ended up sick again.   
We deserved that trip, colt. Now we have to cancel our reservations and plane tickets for tomorrow cuz when Wilden was alive, I didn't swallow and i had ian. oh i hate ian so much. why did he have to get sick? he did it on purpose just to ruin my life. he knew this vacation was comming up and he chose the opportune time to get sick."  
" you know since barley's head is so stuck up ians ass if we kick ian out, barley will tag along. cuz he can't not be around his worthless donation from his fathers nut sack for more than a minuet." colt said, venom spewing from his mouth as he spoke.


	4. Big fight

when barley heard wht laurel and colt said, he felt rage boil up inside him. his happy face turned into a anger filled, blood boiling mess. his fists clenched and his jaw clenched.  
"noone talks like that about my brother. my brother isn't a mistake. if they want to be like that, fuck them."  
ian sat on the floor covering his face with his hands and crying his heart out.  
his heart was broken and the pain he felt was so intense that it was hard to breathe.  
"i didn't know they hated me that much, barley. I honestly didn't know this would happen to me. I hate what is going on and I can't change what is happening to me. I thought my mom loved me. she only loves herself and her horsedick boyfriend."  
barley bent down and hugged ian tightly.   
the tight embrace made ian feel secure and loved; like someone cared about him in this world.   
"stay right here you hear me? I'll be right back. I'm going to put them straight. "

Barley stomped downstars and stood infront of laurel and colt, who stopped yelling when they saw him.  
"hey honey. you ok?" laurel said, unclenching her fists when barley looked at her. colt did the same.

"Don't pretend to love and respect me and despise and loathe my brother jsut because you can't do what yall want to do because ian is sick. it is not his fault he got sick. he didnt know he was going to end up this way and you two are acting immature for acting the way yall are. I heard the whole damn conversation about ian and I am appalled. your son is in my room crying. he feels like he is unwanted in your eyes because of what you said."

"you need to keep out of our business barley. it is too ians fault and don't try to change my words and make me look like the bad guy." laurel said

"you think you are innocent, really? ian is the innocent one. and as for me being up ians ass, I am not up his ass. he is my BROTHER, mom. im supposed to look after him and protect him at all costs and that is what I plan on doing. While yall are being immature children worrying about yourselves and not about others, protecting your money like it is your life force, i am up here willing to spend every single damn dollar on my brother because I love him and he needs my help."

laurel and colt folded their arms infront of them, a look of udder rage and disgrace on their faces.  
"if that is the way you are going to be, you can pack your shit and leave and don't come back."  
"ian is comming with me and if you try to stop him from leaving there will be hell to pay i will never talk to you again." Barley yelled.  
"Fine! who needs either of you." laurel said

with that barley turned around, faced laurel and said, "I am going to get my speaker. I paid $650 for it. I'm going to return it and get my money back on it and then give you the money. In doing so, I want yall to go on your precious trip and leave me and ian alone forever, you got that?"

laurel and colt had shocked looks on their faces. they only stopped and listened cuz the word money was involved.

Barley stomped upstairs to get his speaker.


	5. moving out

once barley got upstairs, barley bent over to hug ian, who still remained crying hard.  
"Start packing ian. mom wants us out today. I'll help you more when I get back. mom and colt are going with me when i return my speaker so I can give them their money. Doing this will get them off our backs forever, hopefully."  
"barley, don't return your speaker. you love that thing." ian said, feeling horrible barley had to give up something he loved.

"i love you more ian. I dont mind. I'll get a new one just watch. it'll be ok. start packing and when I get back I'll help you pack and load the stuff into my van. ill be right back."

barley gave ian a hug and then grabbed his speaker and went back downstairs.

After barley left, ian got up and packed his medical supplies and a few change of clothes, his school backpack and his laptop and went back to barley's room to wait.

an hour later, barley came back home.  
colt and laurel were beaming ear to ear, holding the money barley gave to them. they gave the extra $150 left over to barley and barley smiled and said thank you.

he went back inside and went up to his room. ian sat surfing his phone surrounded by the things he wanted to take with him.  
"is that all your wanting to take?" barley asked ian who nodded and said, "i can always get new things. I'm not worried about it."  
Barley nodded.  
He grabbed the essentials he wanted to take and then they both carried their things out to the van and shoved their keys under the front door mat on their way out.  
as barley drove off, ian looked behind them at the house they left behind, all the memories that now were just that, memories.


	6. on their own

ian looked down at his feet.  
he looked up at barley who was driving and said,"where are we going to go, where are we going to live? I can't help but think that this is my fault barley."

"this is not your fault ian. it is moms and colts. mom has changed since she got with colt. what colt says goes. and as for a place to go, I have enough money on me for us to eat something small tonight and gas for the van for the next 3 weeks. We will hate it but will have to live in the van until I can get more money to get us an apartment. I'll be getting a job tomorrow even if i have to miss sleep to do it. It is time i think bout the future and quit worrying bout the past."

ian looked at barley and smiled.  
"you hungry? barley asked ian who nodded.  
barley went to the gas station and bought ian some chips and a candy bar and soda.

in a few hours, it would be dark and hard to see outside.  
Barley was determined to find a place to stay for the night.  
he called his friend Johnathan up and asked if he and his brother could spend the night.  
he told Johnathan the situation and Johnathan said he didn't mind if they spent the night.  
he said he had a friend at his job that printed labels for car parts for a living and he would call him in the morning and ask him if Barley could work there. It was decent money enough to live off of, bout $550 to $600 a check every week, which was a steal.  
barley grinned ear to ear and said thank you.  
johnathan smiled and said no problem


	7. Johnathan saves the day

.

ian slumped over onto the couch and sighed. he ate a bit of his candy bar and sighed. the words his mom amd colt said about him still haunted him.   
"whats wrong little guy? having a bad day?" Johnathans wife asked ian who told her what his mom had said about him.  
she looked at his iv pump that was in a small bag that was swung around his shoulder.  
he showed her his port on the right side of his chest and she looked concerned.

"poor kiddo. ill be right back."  
Johnathans wife walked out of the room and asked johnathan if barley and ian could stay until they had their own place. she didn't want ian to not have a good place to stay with him sick.  
johnathan nodded and said," yeah man, yall can stay here until you get your first check. when that happens ill help you cosign for a apartment. not gonna be a big one and yall will probably have to share a room but it is a place for now. I know it sucks having to share with your brother, but this place will be temporary until yall can do better. yall can make it work."  
barley nodded his head. "i don't mind sharing a room with ian. we will figure out something. I really appreciate yall helping us out."  
"no problem man. you've helped me out so much in the past when we were young, now its time i help yall out."

a few minuets later, ian came walking into the kitchen.  
"hey barley, can I walk down to the gas station and get a bag of chips. im hungry."  
"we are having dinner here tonight, ian. johnathan said we can stay here until I get my first check and he said he will help us get an apartment. we will have to share a room for now but that ok."

ian cried tears of joy.

finally things were looking up for them.

he gave johnathan a hug and said thank you.   
"no problem lill dude. I'm glad to help."


	8. New job

the next day, johnathan took barley by his job and showed him around.  
it was a big power plant and barley was shocked at how interesting it was.  
"the job is simple barley. once you get the hang of it you can handle anything here. the pay is good and yall will be able to make it with the check you get each week. my boss owns the apartments imma show you. the apartments for one bedroom is 375 a month. it is low income but they are great apartments. very clean and nice. no bugs or bad neighbors. I used to live there with my wife Christine until we had our son jeffery."  
johnathan led barley to the office where the manager sat at his desk.  
"Mr crocket, this is barley, the guy I told you about last night. he desperately needs a job. his brother has a bad heart and needs endless medical supplies and they need an apartment. can you help my friend out?"  
Mr crocket stood up and walked over towards barley.  
"are you on time to things? can you stand for more than 10 hours a day and can you handle overtime. it is 12.50 an hour. payed weekly. its hard to find jobs like this. thats why I pay high."  
"yes I can sir. when can I start?" barley asked eagerly.  
mr crocket smiled and laughed heartily.  
"i like your determination and eagerness. johnathan told me about your sick brother. that is so sad. I too have a sick child. she is 3 years old and has cancer of the brain. everyday I pray for a miracle. and as for the apartment, yall need a place to stay. all I have available is a downstairs one bedroom one bath. 375 a month. I dont want yall sleeping in a car so ill wave the first month rent and deposit. however I expect you to pay me rent when you get your first check."  
"i got the job?" barley asked excitedly.  
mr crocket reached out and shook barleys hand and said, "yes sir. come in at 6 am tomorrow wear what you have. there are no uniforms. wait here ill get the key to the apartment."  
mr crocket handed barley the keys to the apartment and smiled. "dont let me down lightfoot. you will be working with johnathan in label printing and forklift. dont worry we will train you your first week."  
barley grinned ear to ear and shook mr crockets hand again  
"i won't let you down sir. I will see you tomorrow morning."


	9. New apartment

johnathan followed barley out to the van.   
"can you show me where the apartments are located? I can drop our stuff off now at the apartment. we only have what is in the back end. we had to leave light."  
"sure but ill need to drive." johnathan said, hopping into the drivers seat.

barlwy climbed into the passengers side and watched as johnathan started the engine and drove forward. he drove a little ways down the road and turned left. there was a big brick building with multiple doors.   
"here they are. aren't they nice?" johnathan said smiling.   
"they look big from the outside. i wonder what they look like on the inside." barley said getting out of the van.  
barley followed johnathan to apartment #215 and unlocked the door.  
the apartment was bigger than he thought.  
"wow this is really nice. a really cool living room. the bedroom is nice too. big enough for me and ian.  
the electric and water already on?"  
"duh its all bills paid." johnathan said.  
"Mr crocket didn't tell me that." barley said.  
"he normally doesn't. he was in a rush." johnathan said.  
"i really like how the apartment is right by work. I could walk to work if I had to." barley said.  
"oh yes. that's what I loved about this place too when Christine and I lived here. it was super close to work and town."  
"i really think ian and I will like it here. these apartments are so nice for all bills paid. normally low income housing is kinda...."  
"ghetto?" johnathan said laughing.  
"yeah thats the word I was looking for. these aren't ghetto at all." barley said smiling.

johnathan helped barley carry the stuff from the back of the van into the apartment and then they headed back to johnathans place to get ian.  
"man is ian going to be surprised when he finds out I got a job and a place. he didnt think it would be this soon."  
"good things come to those who need it the most." johnathan said smiling.


	10. moving in and making house

when johnathan and barley got back to johnathans place, barley jumped out of the van and ran inside the house.  
the loud running inside the house woke ian up from his nap on the couch.  
"what what is going on?" ian asked, still half asleep.  
"guess what little bro? I got a job I start tomorrow and I got us an apartment. I moved our stuff in already. my boss waived the first month rent and deposit."  
ian cried tears of joy as he hugged barley tightly.  
"oh that is such wonderful news barley. I'm so excited. I can't wait to see the apartment."  
"you will love it. we will have to share a room but I guess that is ok for now."  
"i don't care. I'm jsut happy to have a place of our own away from hell and contention."  
ian grabbed what little bit he brought inside, gave Christine and johnathan a hug and told them thank u and then ran outside to the van.  
he got inside, put his stuff down and waited for barley to come out.  
a few minuets later, barley came outside and jumped into the van himself and started the engine.  
"are you ready to see our new place ian? I know you are excited. i could tell."  
"oh I am excited. I can barely contain my excitement im so happy."  
"im glad. it is within walking distance to town and my job." barley said happily.

soon, they arrived at the apartment. barley handed ian a keychain with his copy of the apartment key and ian put it on his iv bag, knowing he wouldn't loose it if it was there.  
he grabbed his stuff from the back end and then followed barley to the apartment.  
"they look big on the outside." ian said looking around.  
"wait till you see the inside." barley said smiling.  
barley opened the front door and ians jaw dropped.  
"wow it is so big, even our room is big. how awesome."  
ian put his stuff down on the side of the bedroom he claimed as his own and then looked around.  
"we just need furniture and food now." ian said, looking at the fridge that was empty.  
"its all bills paid 375 a month. so cheep for such a great place."  
"i know right? oh I'm so happy!" ian said, jumping for joy.  
ian grabbed his things and carried them to his side of the bedroom.  
barley did the same.  
soon afterwards, they ate a little then fell asleep.

ian and barley had slept on the ground under the stars before so sleeping on the floor was nothing.

barley got his clothes out for work the next day, set his alarm and then fell back asleep.

the next day would be a busy day, but it would be so worth it


	11. Alone time

the next day, barley woke up early. he took a shower got dressed and then gave his sleeping brother a small hug.   
ian woke up when barley hugged him.  
"I've gotta go to work now. I'll talk with you if I get a lunch break." barley said.  
"ok. sounds good to me." ian said, hugging barley back. afterwards he fell back asleep.  
barley closed the door behind him and decided to walk to work since it was literally just 3 blocks away.

ian didnt go to school lately as he had been taken out of school by colt and his mom. he did online classes for school and seemed to like it better.   
however, he missed his friends alot.  
but now he had a place basically of his own, his friends could come over if they wanted to.

ian got up and reached into the fridge and grabbed another bag to put into his iv pump. Each bag lasted him all day.  
He washed his hands, disconnected from the pump, sanitized his port and surrounding skin and then got a new needle and reconnected. afterwards, he changed the bag and turned the pump back on.  
he put the needles into a sharps container and then got his clothes ready for a bath.  
ian was able to bathe while hooked up to the pump, he just couldn't have the pump in the shower with him. he normally put it on the side of the toilet while he was in the shower and put tape over the port area.

after his bath, he laid down on the floor in the living room. and surfed his phone.  
it felt realy wierd being at home alone. But it was something he didn't mind getting used to.  
He looked at the time on his phone.  
"8:30. I wonder how Barley is at work. Does he like it so far?"  
Ian shot Barley a text.   
"Hope you are liking your new job. I love you big bro."  
Ian pulled up youtube and watched a few videos before he got hungry.  
He walked into the kitchen and made him something to eat.   
It felt wierd to not have to dodge Blazey when he dropped some food accidently or hear his mom and Colt argue, in which they did alot since he got sick.

Silence is all he heard.  
Pure silence.  
Ian always was the type to sit quiet and still most of the time, out of sight out of mind.  
It was so silent he could hear his own heartbeat beat and the iv pump pumping fluid meds into his heart; that annoying click click click click sound the pump made constantly when it pumped fluids into his body.  
It used to annoy Ian alot, not he got used to it and could sleep right through it, like somehow the pump became part of him in a wierd way.


	12. Homeschool and school friends

Ian fixed himself some eggs and toast and sat down in the living room to eat as he surfed his phone.   
He got up  
Suddenly, he got a text from Barley.  
He opened his text messaging app and read the text.  
"Hey lil bro. Work is great. Can't talk right now. I'll get lunch everyday at 12 noon. Love u."

Ian smiled. He sent a smiley face back and then turned his phone screen off. He walked to the bedroom and got his laptop to do his schoolwork.   
He had a big assignment due tomorrow and he wanted to make sure it was done before hand so he could at least get a passing grade.

A few hours passed. Ian finished 2 classes in a 4 hour period as each class was a video an hour long, just like a regular classroom and he had homework just like a normal school, homework in which he finished after each class so he wouldn't have to do it later.

School normally lasted him 8 hours, 7.5 at the most. And this included finishing homework after each class.

The only thing Ian missed the most about school at home and not in town is the fact he didnt get to interact with his friends.

He picked up his phone and texted one of his friends, giving them his address so they could come over and visit.  
To Ian's surprise, his friend Cody, a green, spikey-haired troll, lived in the same apartments but in the building across the street, walking distance.

Ian was beyond happy and asked if he could come over after his friend got off school that day.  
Cody said certainly but if he could see Ian's apartment first.  
Ian agreed and told Cody he could come over.  
Cody got off school at 330 and Barley got off work at 3.  
Ian was so excited to see his friends again he had to tell Barley when he got on lunch


	13. Barleys lunch break

Soon it was 12 noon. Barley got on lunch and called Ian like he said he would.  
"So hows work going. Do you like it so far?" Ian asked Barley who said, "Oh yes. It is alot of fun and I enjoy it. Johnathan and I work together and get the work done in half the time. Just 3 more hours left. I can make it. I get 30 mins for lunch. How is school for you?"  
"Oh school is going great. Almost done with half of it. Do you remember Cody from school? He lives in the same complex as we do. He wants to come over and visit after school round 330."  
"Oh thats awesome Ian. You haven't seen your friends in a long time. I'm so glad you are finally able to have them visit. Cody can have a sleepover with you if you want to. I dont care if your friends come over. I know Johnathan and Christine along with their son is coming over for dinner tomorrow."  
"Thats awesome. Jeffery is cute. He may be almost 4 but he doesn't talk alot." Ian said.  
"He has autism Ian. Meds control it to a point but not all the way. What did you say Cody had?" Barley asked Ian who said, "He is paralyzed from the waist down and uses a wheelchair. He got into an accident when he was 5 that paralyzed him. He is 15 now."  
"Man that sucks. About the paralyzed part that is." Barley said.  
Ian smiled and then said, "It sure does feel good to have friends over and not have to worry about Colt or mom telling me I can't have friends over because I had to do homework or I am sick and can't have friends over. What I have isn't contagious. I only label myself sick to a point because of heart disease. I can still function and there isn't any reason why I can't do normal stuff other elves do. Mom just didn't want me to be happy."  
"I agree with you, Ian. Ever since she got with Colt, she has been a bitch to everyone around her. I almost guarantee that if she wasn't with Colt right now, she would be respecting you to the highest degree like I do and we wouldn't be where we are now. It's so sad what 5 years can do to a person to change them." Barley said, sadness in his voice.  
Ian agreed and sighed sadly. "I know what you mean about her being a bitch. Before I blocked her on Facebook, I read that she was in the Bahamas with Colt and they are planning on getting married as it said engaged on her page. Now there is no chance at all of her leaving Satan wannabe."  
Barley sensed pain in Ian's voice. He knew that what was said really heard Ian and there was nothing that could be done to fix it, even though he wanted to.

Minuets passed. Ian and Barley chatted some more and then it was time for Barley to head back to work.  
"Hey lil bro, I gotta go back to work. I'll see you and Cody when I get off. Have fun."  
"I'll see you soon, Barley." Ian said happily.


	14. Cody comes to visit

After Barley went back to work, Ian finished his homework and the rest of his classes.   
When 300 came around, Ian was finished with school and homework and was making lunch, a task he did sometimes.

When Barley came home, he walekd over to Ian and gave him a great big hug.  
"Work went well. What you up to?"  
"Making lunch. You want something? Cody is gonna be here in bout 35 mins. He takes the bus. I gave him my address so he knows where to go."  
"I'll make me a sandwich. I'm good buddy. What you making?"  
"Pb and j sandwiches. Want one?"  
"Sure. Thanks."  
Barley took one of the sandwiches off the plate and took a bite.   
"This is good."

Suddenly, Ian's phone rang.   
Ian answered it and then said hello.  
"Hey Ian it is me, Cody. I'm headed your way. I forgot I had told my teacher I had a a drs appt today but I didn't tell them I rescheduled it. So I got off early. I'm on the bus now. Is your place close by mine?"  
"Yeah, its the next complex over."  
"Oh yeah, thats right. Can you meet me outside when I get to the apartment?" Cody asked Ian who said he would.  
Soon, Cody made it to the apartment and Ian stood outside. When he saw Cody, he ran over towards his friend and helped push him over to his apartment. Barley opened the door and let Ian and Cody inside.  
"Hey your place is awesome, Ian. You live with your brother? Do u have your own room or you have to share with Barley." "I share a bedroom with my brother. This is only a one bedroom apartment. Its ok though. I'm happy just having a place to go, away from hell."  
"I take it you told him about the situation." Barley asked Ian who shook his head.  
Cody looked at Ian and looked confused.  
"What happened, Ian? I haven't heard from you in 6 months. I haven't seen you at school in 6 months. Last I heard you had a chest cold that got out of control and your mom took you out of school. I didn't know why she would have to do that. A chest cold is something you can go to school with."   
Due to the fact Ian had a loose fitting tank top that showed his chest, his port and tubing was quite visible to everyone. Cody gave Ian a confused look.  
"What is that on your chest? That tubing. Are you ok? Oh no you have cancer." Cody said, tears forming in his eyes.  
"Its not cancer, Cody. I had a chest cold that disnt heal. It turned into pneumonia and caused severe sepsis. I almost died and the permanent side effects now is heart disease. I have a port in my chest implanted that I hook up to an iv pump that pumps meds straight into my heart, in hopes that I can reverse the damage done to my heart. So far, tests show that it is helping 22%. Longterm however, we don't know what will happen. I may have to have this for a very long time or I may not have to. I get blood work done every dr appt. That tells me the progress of the medicine."  
"So that is why your mom took you out of school?" Cody asked, trying to understand.  
"No mom did that because she thought just because I have an iv pump, I'm handicapped and can't be around people alot. I'm not contagious. I dont talk to her anymore. She disowned me and Barley."  
"Oh dang. I didn't know what happened. I tried comming over and visiting several times last week, but was told by your mom you were sick and couldn't visit. I thought that was strange but didn't question."   
"Yeah, our mom is engaged to an asshole officer who is controlling and mean. She changed so much since she got with him.  
She has said words about Ian that has scared him for life. He didnt do anything to deserve this. But she said he did." Barley said, drinking a soda.  
He got up and got his brother and friend a soda as well.  
Ian and Cody said thank you.


	15. Disowned

"Man, it sounds like your mom changed since the last time i went over there to visit you. Such a shame." Cody said as he drank his soda.  
Ian nodded in agreement, a sad look on his face as normal.  
He didnt want to talk about the situation. It made him sad.

Suddenly, Barley's phone rang. A wierd number called him. He left the room and answered the phone.  
It was the police.  
The police had called to try to get ahold of Barley reguarding Ian and Laurel.  
Supposedly, Laurel had went to the police station the same day after Ian and Barley moved out. Laurel spoke with CPS and terminated her rights to Ian. She said she woukd have done it to Barley as well but he was an adult and she couldn't do it since he was 19. She also told them she hated him and wanted no part of him because of the fact he was 'disabled' and could offer her nothing as he couldn't work because of heart disease. The CPS worker helping her labeled Laurel a threat to Ian's safety and charged her with abandonment and neglect to a minor's basic needs as Colt had told her that she didnt want to buy Ian's lifesaving medicine for his iv pump but she had to or she would have to spend every penny she had for his dr bills from the hospital.  
The police officer then said that he wanted to know if Barley wanted to be legal guardian over Ian.  
Barley automatically said yes.  
The officer told him to come to the CPS station immediately and sign the papers for legal guardianship.  
Barley said yes sir and headed that way.  
"Barley, whats wrong? You have that serious look on your face when something is up." Ian asked Barley who said, "Dont worry buddy. I love you. Stay here and spend time with Cody. I'll tell you everything when I get back."  
Ian nodded and then smiled.

Barley got into his van and sped off.  
"Is he ok? He looks scared and angry."  
Cody asked Ian who shrugged and said he didn't know why his brother was upset.

What Ian didnt know was that a new situation was going to arise that would change Ian's life forever.


	16. Custody

Barley got into his van and sped off to the CPS station where a cop was waiting outside for him to arrive.  
"Are you Barley Lightfoot?" The cop asked Barley as he shook his hand.  
"Yes I am sir. I got here as quick as I could."  
Barley and the cop walked into the building and met up with a CPS social worker who had the guardianship paperwork.  
Barley walked into the room with the cop and the social worker and sat down.  
He was so nervous.  
His palms were sweaty and his heart raced in his chest.  
The CPS social worker sat down and cleared her throat.  
"OK Barley, my name is Samantha Hudgens. I was the woman who spoke with Laurel and her husband who was a cop day before yesterday. Laurel was very hostile when she entered the building. Her officer husband tried to console her but her behavior was almost like she was on drugs or something. She told me she had no respect for you or your brother, Ian, whom she said was disabled because of heart disease and he couldnt offer her anything. She said she didnt want to order his medication that would help his heart but she had to because if she didnt she would end up having to take him to the ER and pay for him care there. She kept on proceeding to say other very disrespectful things about the minor child, Ian. All that was said is on this paper I'm going to give you a copy of. What we are hear today for is for you to obtain guardianship of your brother. We know you are family but as of right now he has no parents and as you are over 18, that makes you next of kin to care for him. If you would mind please signing this paper that says you agree with what was said and that the state is handing all forums of guardianship may it be power of attorney, medical, financial or anything to you permanently and that you will be going to court on the 28th at 8 am to finalize this. After the court date, we will no longer be contacting you."  
Barley looked at the paper and then signed his name.   
The officer had Barley sign a paper that said he was over 18, had a job, a vehicle and a place to stay and was mentally fit to raise his brother and stuff like that.   
After the signing paperwork, Barley shook the cop and CPS social workers hand and said he would be there on the 28th at 8 am for the hearing.

When he got home, Barley became very upset. He went straight to the bedroom and slammed the door. He tried to clear his head but the tears just flowed. Questions of doubt filled his head. "Why did his mom hate him and Ian and why did she want to go as far as to get rid of them from her life? Did she not love them anymore?"  
The answers to these questions would remain unanswered but one thing remained clear, Ian was safe and he would remain with him forever. He would make damn sure of that; no matter what he had to do.

Ian walked over to the bedroom door and knocked gently. Cody followed behind.  
"Barley, are you ok? Please talk to us."

Barley slowly opened the door, his tear stained face said it all on how exactly he was feeling at the moment.  
"Ian we need to talk. Its ok if Cody listens but he can't repeat anything he hears to anyone. He has to promise."  
"I promise Barley." Cody said.  
Ian, Barley and Cody went to the living room.  
Ian sat down infront of Barley and crossed his legs.  
"Ian, you should know who was on the phone earlier. It was the cops."  
Ian's eyes widened.  
"The day we moved out, Laurel and Colt went to CPS and Laurel terminated her rights to you. I'll let you read the paperwork. It's too much to read."  
Barley handed Ian the paperwork and Ian tried not to cry, but the tears flowed.  
"She doesn't want anything to do with us anymore, Ian. Especially you. She says you have nothing to offer her and you are disabled and can't bring her any money so why have you around.  
I signed the paperwork and now I am legal guardian, power of attorney and medical voice for you permanently. You are safe, Ian. You are not going anywhere. I love you."  
Ian fell into Barley's arms and cried tears of heartbreak and pain. It felt like his heart was ripped out of his chest. Why did his mom not love him anymore? He would never know now. All he knew was that he was safe with Barley and that was all that mattered.


	17. Cody spends the night

Cody tried his best to console Ian while in a wheelchair but it didnt work out.   
Ian hugged Barley as tight as he could, afraid of letting go.  
Barley looked down at Ian and smiled.   
"Cody can stay the night if he wants to. I dont mind. I have to go through your medical supplies and order more and set you up another drs appt. Ill rent a movie for yall if you want to."  
Ian smiled and said he wanted to see a funny movie and Cody agreed.   
Cody told his mom he was spending the night at Ian's house and she said ok.  
Cody smiled and hugged Ian.  
"Anytime you need me and Barley is at work and I'm not at school, just let me know and we can hang out. I'll tell the rest of our friends your address and maybe our new hangout can be your apartment?"  
"Oh that would be awesome. I'd love that  
It would be awesome to see all my friends again." Ian said happily.   
Barley rented the funny movie and then went to check out Ian’s medical supplies. He was running out of the necessary supplies so Barley was glad that he got to check things out when he did so he wouldn’t run out when he really needed things.  
He got a notebook and a pen and wrote down all the things that needed to be reordered.  
There wasn't alot to reorder but there was a little bit like needles, more IV med bags and alcohol wipes for sanitizing.  
After he wrote the things he needed to get reordered down, he called Ian’s dr and scheduled an appt for that following week on a Friday.  
He told Ian about it and Ian nodded his head, his eyes still fixed on the tv and the movie.  
“You are almost out of some of your supplies. You will have enough until next Friday when your drs appt is.” Barley told Ian who nodded his head and then said, “Oh ok, cool.Hopefully I will have enough to make it. Will we have to rush order the meds and supplies?”  
“Probably if we are to get it in time when we need it. We don’t want to be late at all.”  
Ian agreed and then nodded his head.  
“It must suck having to have that stuff pumped into you 24/7. I would hate it.” Cody said to Ian, who said, “Well it does suck a little, because I have to readjust my whole life around the bag on my shoulder.I cant get this bag or my cording wet or the pump would fry and I would get an infection in my line.And no one wants that because this line leads to my heart.”  
Cody cringed as Ian said that.  
“So you are taking risks right now then?” Cody asked Ian who said, “Yes and no. I just have to be careful. It gets tedious having to change the wiring every other day to avoid infection. Every other day if I get sweaty or dirty; and needles are expensive, like 50 dollars for a bag of 30.”  
“Oh dang. Have you thought about getting on disability? I am on it and it helps out like you wouldnt believe.They help pay for your drs visits and medicine if you cant afford it out of pocket.”  
“I’ll talk with Barley about it. I don’t want to make any drastic decisions until I find out from the dr if I am able to get a job yet. If I am able to work then I will work, otherwise, if the dr says it wouldn’t be safe for my heart, then I’ll ask her if I can get the paperwork started for disability.I should be able to find out my next appointment because I plan on asking the dr if it would be ok if I got a part time job in the summer.”  
“Ian, you don’t have to work right now. I know you are 16, but you don’t have to get out and get a job right now. If you decide you still want to after the dr said it was ok, we can talk about it then, otherwise, I would never force you to do anything your health couldn’t handle.”  
“I don’t feel upset, Barley. I just want to be able to help you out. I feel bad im at home and you are out working.I want to be able to help out financially in some way instead of staying at home and collecting dust.”  
“You are not an inconvenience Ian. Your health is more importance right now and besides if you got on disability, you would be helping out when you didn’t have to pay for your medical supplies and meds.”   
“Oh that is right. I didn’t think of that. I feel better some now.” Ian said smiling.  
That was the last thing he wanted was to be a burden to his brother.


	18. Drs appointment

A whole week passed.  
Barley was able to have the whole day off for court and he was glad too because he was in the courtroom for almost 6 to 8 hours straight.  
It was tiring but that was ok. It was worth it.  
After court was over, it felt like a relief off Barley’s shoulders to have everything official.  
He was now legal guardian over his brother as well as legal medical power of attorney as well, which meant he was Ian’s mouthpiece when it came to his medical treatments and such.This came in handy when he went with Ian to his dr appts and when he ordered supplies which he was going to do after Ian’s dr appt in a few days.  
Barley loved his job and was excited to go to work everyday.He got a routine in order and was so excited to get his first paycheck.  
Every week on Friday, Barley got paid and today was Friday, which meant that it was payday and Ian’s dr appt.  
Ian was kinda nervous about the appt. He was afriad the blood work would come back bad and he would have to be on more meds or worse, have to have open heart surgery which no one looks forward to and noone should have to go through.  
Barley all ready told his boss about the dr appt and his boss said that it was ok to take off to go to the appt but if he was able to, come in and work a few hours after the appt was over with.  
Barley said that would be doable and then grabbed his check and walked back out to the van, where Ian was all ready sitting outside and waiting for him.  
“Was it what you planned?” Ian asked Barley who smiled and nodded.  
“It was a little short, but that was to be expected because of the fact that I had to pay next months rent this month, just in case. Next month I wont have to pay anything but the month after next month I will. This month got waived because my boss wanted me to have somewhere to go so I could be able to work and not be homeless. He also didn’t want you to be homeless as well. He knew what it was like to have a sick person around.His daughter has terminal brain cancer and he said he would do anything for her. That is also why he lets me off for your appts and such when it comes to you. He understands completely. Everything seems to be working out for us and I am so happy.”  
Ian smiled and then said, “So I guess we are headed to the appt now then?”  
“Yep. Lets get it over with. It will be ok Ian. I know you are nervous, but it will be ok. Whatever happens, just know I will be here beside you and will go through it with you every step of the way.”  
Ian smiled and then reached over and gave Barley a hug.  
“Thank you Barley, I needed to hear that. I am really nervous. I always get this way before appts. I don’t like hearing bad news or getting surprises for that matter.”  
“I understand what you mean, Ian. It will be ok.”  
Barley put his hand on his brother’s and gave it a reassuring pat.

Once they got to the drs office, Ian signed in and then sat down.There was a big flat screen TV hanging on a wall and a bunch of chairs with people who had looks on their faces like they were either in pain or they didn’t want to be there or both. And then there was the old magazines, several years outdated old magazines.He never read them.No one ever did. They just skimmed through them and put them down.The office smelled of hand sanitizer and stale air. The room felt of tension, as noone wanted to get poked with needles or feel insecure when they got weighed against their wills. This was even more so because this was a pediatric drs office and all the patients were under the age of 18.  
Suddenly, Ian’s name was called and Ian went back with Barley following behind him.  
Barley told the nurse that he was Ian’s mouthpiece and she nodded and said nothing.  
Ian got weighed and his blood pressure taken and then went into a room to wait.The nurse drew some blood, which wasn’t bad at all because they took blood from the port.Afterwards, she did an EKG to check and see if everything was ok.  
Before the nurse left, she told Barley and Ian the results would be back in 30 mins or so and then afterwards the dr would be in to see them.  
The nurse left out of the room and then Ian began the waiting process. It was pain staking as he didn’t know what the results of the blood work would be.  
Before he knew it, the 30 mins was over and the dr came in with the results.  
“Well, I have great news, and not so great news. I am sure that yall want positiveness so I will start with the great news.” The dr said.  
The dr sat down and then cleared her throat.  
“The great news is that your blood work didn’t come back worse than it was the last time. Your heart function repair was at 22% last time, which meant last time your heart repaired itself 22 percent because of the meds. This time it is 33% repaired. It repaired itself by 10% which is great and that the meds are working like they should. However, I would like to see more positive results. So I am going to up your dose of meds. I will order you a month supply of IV meds in the updated dose, a month supply of needles as I remember you change them every day and thats ok, and all the rest of the things that you needed.” Barley handed her the list of the things that he needed more of and the dr said that she would order them and they would arrive at their doorstep tomorrow as she did a rush order on them.  
“Now this comes to the not so good news.As you know, the medicine is repairing the heart and it is doing great. However, it wont be a complete repair. To some degree, your heart will never completely heal and be the same as it was originally. By looking at the EKG, there is still some major damage done to your heart and at this point in your life, I highly recommend getting on disability because if you really push it and get a job, you would probably be fine for a week then there is a high possibility you will have a heart attack and loose your life. If you want, I will get the disability papers filed for you and get you on as fast as I can.I am sorry to be the bearer of bad news, but at this point, I think it would be best for you if you become home schooled, try to remain stress free as much as possible and don’t overdo it.I am going to push for your disability claim to be complete by the end of next week. I have all the info they will need to complete the claim the first time. I will let you know what is going on. Here is my number. My nurse told me your brother is your power of attorney?”  
“Yes maam I am.” Barley said.  
“Ok, good. I will be getting back with you shortly about the disability claim. Your medical supplies will be at your place tomorrow afternoon at latest. If you have any product left over, go ahead and use it until you get the new supplies.I’ll see you two in 6 weeks, hopefully with way better news than now.”  
The dr shook Ian and Barley’s hand and then they walked out to the nurses desk and made the appt for 6 weeks later.  
Once the appt was made, Ian and Barley walked out to the van and headed home.  
Barley bought Ian an ice cream cone to cheer him up but he was still kinda dissapointed.  
“I know you are dissapointed cuz you cant get a job right now, but take this time to get better. Maybe eventually you will be able to.”   
“Yeah, I hope so. At least I’ll have some money coming in to help out here soon.” Ian said, taking another bite of ice cream.  
“You got it lil bro.” Barley said smiling.


	19. Raw Emotions

When they got home, Barley helped Ian make lunch and then they ate a little before Barley had to go to work.  
“Hey Ian, I have to go to work. I love you and I will text and call if I can.I shouldnt be home too late.” Barley gave Ian a big hug and then headed out the door.  
Ian watched as Barley drove away in his van to work.  
All of a sudden, Ian never felt so helpless, so unable to control a situation in his entire life.  
He felt frusterated and somewhat alone in this whole situation. He was happy that he was geting some better, but he felt hopeless because he wouldnt be able to get a job and he would have to be on disability; which meant that more than likely for a very long time, this pump and meds would more than likely be his norm; and he didn’t like that. But he had to deal with it because he didn’t have a choice.  
Ian sat down and then called up Cody. He had to talk to someone, someone who knew what being disabled was like.  
“Hey Ian. Whats up?” Cody said. His cheerful voice made Ian feel somewhat better.  
“Just sitting at home. Barley just went to work and I am alone at the house. I took off a day of school cuz I had to go to the drs office.”  
“Oh, and what did the dr say?” Cody asked Ian who sighed and then said, “Well for the most part, there was good news because my heart was healed 32% of the way, but the sad news is that I wont be able to go back to school in the building. I’ll have to be home schooled and the dr is setting me up on disability which means I probably wont be getting a job anytime in the near future.Needless to say, I just needed to vent to someone who actually is going through somewhat of what I’m going through.Barley can only help me emotionally to a point. I cant tell you how much of a relief it is to have someone to talk to my age.”  
“No problem Ian. I am glad I could be there for you. As for the not being able to work, don’t let it get you down. At least you will be able to focus on getting better. Maybe someday you can get some type of a job. Don’t give up hope.All of your friends including me will miss you at school but we will understand. At least you will be able to still see us as we plan on coming over here soon in the next couple of days.”  
“I would love that.” Ian said smiling. He started to feel better now that he talked to Cody. A sense of relief rushed over him. Everything would be ok.  
“The dr upped my dose of meds.She says she wants to see better improvement in 6 weeks when I go back.I get the new stuff tomorrow.” Ian said, slouching over on the floor.  
“Well that is good. I cant really ask if you are excited about it or not cuz I know you are not excited about meds, but I thought I would just ask anyways.” Cody said, laughing a little.  
“So what are you up to?” Ian asked Cody who said, “Nothing much. Just sitting around in my room. Just ate lunch. Now I am bored.”  
“I feel your pain. I’m probably gonna watch youtube and then take a nap.”  
“That doesnt sound half bad. I might do the same.” Cody said, yawning.  
“Well Ian, imma let you go. Mom is calling me. Thanks for calling. I will talk to you later?”  
“Of course.” Ian said.  
Ian hung up and then turned youtube on.He tried to forget all his problems for the next few minuets until he fell asleep.  
A few hours later, Barley came home.He went into the bedroom and grabbed a blanket for Ian, who was still asleep, surprisingly.  
When Barley covered him up, Ian woke up and smiled at Barley.  
“You are home early.What happened?” Ian asked Barley who said, “Bossman let me off early cuz we ran out of stock. We get more in in the morning. What have you been up to?”  
“You saw it. I am bored and tired.”  
Barley sat down next to Ian and patted his younger brother on the back.  
“Things will look up for you Ian. Just give it some time.”  
“I know, I just feel bad. I feel like an invalid who cant do anything for himself.I have to depend on people for a check to make it cuz I cant work.You don’t know how low that makes me feel. Going from fast and unstoppable to emotionally numb and jobless. Mom’s actions fucked my brain up and now I don’t know what to believe anymore.I cant tell you how many times I’ve cried over the whole situation.I feel horrible like I am to blame. I didn’t mean for things to happen like they did. Its not like I wanted to be sick or have this damn machine hooked up to be 24/7. It makes me feel weighed down and like a machine, an emotionless machine who cant do anything.”  
Barley gave Ian a hug as Ian cried his heart out.  
“I can tell you are frustrated Ian. You can talk to me whenever you need to. I know I don’t have any disabilities but I will definitely try my best to relate to how you feel to a point.”  
Ian burried his head into Barley’s chest and tried to dry his eyes.  
“You have no idea how much pain is going through my head. Painful thoughts race through my mind and I cant stop them. Questions that I know will never get answered haunt me and every night I try to mentally tell myself that I am not a disabled fuck up that has been emotionally fucked up and mentally tortured by his own mom who wants nothing to do with him, but as hard as it seems, reality slaps me hard on the face like it always does and sometimes I cry myself to sleep, crying silently so I don’t wake you up.Every day. I wish I could just wake up and this horrible, noisy pump wasn’t there, I was back in the house I grew up in and mom was hovering over me with that huge smile with outstretched arms she used to give me before she met Colt. But instead, I wake up to this noisy, depressing pump with the horrible clicking sound that wont ever stop, a half empty apartment with no furniture and the papers from CPS that consists of all the horrible, venom-filled words that came from a woman who carried me for 9 months, used to love me and now wants nothing but death for me. Do you know how that feels? No you don’t.No one will ever understand.I thought I would experience heartbreak from a girl breaking up with me, not from being rejected by my mom.”  
Ian held up his pump and looked at Barley with tears forming in his eyes.  
“Everytime I put in another IV bag into this piece of shit, change needles or do anything pertaining to this, the thought that all of this could have been prevented if my mom or Colt cared enough to get me antibiotics for the pneumonia before it was too late comes to my mind and I cant get it out to save my life. The thought of what if comes to my mind everytime. What if things were different, what if I did get antibiotics and the pneumonia went away, would I still have to endure the endless torture of meds being pumped into my skinny frame for some reason? Would my mom and Colt still hate me for reasons against my control? Or would they still hate me. Take shit out on the little brother, he wont say anything. Let the bad shit always happen to the little brother, he can handle it. I don’t want bad things to happen to me, I don’t want shit to be taken out on me. I am tired of being dumped on.I just want to be normal again, even if that means secluding myself in a corner and not ever leaving.”   
Ian cried his heart out. Barley felt hopeless and it hurt him to the core knowing he could do nothing for his little brother who so desperately wanted relief from the mental and emotional torment he was going through.Barley hugged Ian tightly and cried along with him. That was all he could do.  
They sat there on the floor in the living room for a good 20 minuets, crying together and holding each other in their arms so tightly that they almost became one being.  
“I think you need to see a therapist, Ian. It would really help you out.” Barley said to his distressed little brother, who nodded and dried his eyes with his arm.  
“I’ll go. I will do anything as long as it gets rid of these thoughts.” Ian said, finally stopping crying.


	20. Therapy

The next few days went by quickly.  
The dr called Barley and asked permission to release all medical info to the disability office so Ian could get his check. Barley gave permission and Ian got his first check a week after that. 675 dollars a month.   
The next day, Ian went to his first therapy appointment.Days passed and Ian went to several more therapy sessions. The whole time he would be there at each session, he couldn’t stop crying and yelling. Anger and frustration could be felt when he spoke.Through it all, the therapist sat and listened as Ian paced around the room and banged his fists on the wall till they became bloody and his throat became raw from screaming.His eyes were red and puffy from crying and he was a miserable mess.  
The therapist wrote down a few things on her notebook and then said, “What do you think. Do you think your mom will ever talk to you again? Does she know you have a disability check now?”  
Ian stood still for a moment and then sat down.  
“I don’t think she would ever talk to me again. She blocked me on facebook the day my brother and I moved out. She terminated her rights to me because she said she didn’t have any use for me because I could offer her nothing. I was disabled and couldn’t bring any money to her because I couldn’t work.I keep telling myself I am not a fuck up but I cant help but think that.This pump is a constant reminder that I’ve lost everything and everyone close to me except for my older brother, Barley.”  
The therapist wrote a little more on her notebook and then said, “Here is a question and answer me honestly. This answer will determine how I diagnose you. When either your brother, your friends or someone off the street asks you about your current situation and how you are getting along with your parents, does it bring you into a sense of panic, anxiety and depression?”  
Ian got quiet and then nodded. “I feel like a failure and a fuck up every time. I feel like I have no control over my life.”  
“It sounds like to me you have severe PTSD.I can prescribe you some medication to take to help you better control your symptoms.It is up to you.”  
“I will do anything to get rid of the thoughts in my head and the doubt. Im so tired of feeling depressed and worthless. Even when I am laughing and smiling, deep inside i feel worthless and hopeless. I cry myself to sleep almost every night. I just want to feel somewhat like me again.”  
The therapist prescribed Ian a antidepressant and anti anxiety medicine and told him she would see him next week. “If you need to talk to me anytime, please don’t hessiate to call. You have my number.”  
“I will. If I feel like I need someone to talk to I will text you.”  
Ian stood up and then walked out of the room.  
Barley was waiting for him in the lobby. By the way he looked, he could tell Ian didn’t want to be bothered and just wanted to be left alone.  
Barley took Ian to the drug store to fill his script.  
Ian got his script filled and then both he and Barley went home.  
“Just another medicine I have to take every day. Man do I feel horrible, like a crazy person.” Ian said, sadness taking over.  
He took one of the pills and then sat down to bask in his misery in silence.


	21. PROLOUGE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As all stories, this story has to come to an end.  
> If i didnt end it now, it would keep on and on forever and quite frankly who wants to read a story with 100 chapters?
> 
> I will try to write a sequel when I can. I've been busy and didn't have time to spend on research and other things to make this story seem legit.  
> It will be up here soon just as soon as i come up with a plot for it.

PROLOUGE

Days passed.  
Ian continued to take the meds prescribed to him by his therapist and began to feel somewhat better.  
He stopped crying himself to sleep and was eventually able to look at himself in the mirror and tell himself that he was trying to feel better.  
He told himself that he was going to have to put his past and pain behind him and move forward. He had to let the pain of his parents disowning him go and try to move forward and be grateful he had Barley.

Barley continued to go to work and bring home great checks. He loved his job and felt like a complete success. Plus he got to see his best friend Johnathan every day, well at least the days he worked.

Ian continued to go to therapy and slowly get better. Ian and his therapist became great friends and Ian couldn’t be more grateful.  
Ian went to several of his drs appts and the dr was pleased with his results and how he now had 45 to 50% recovery to his heart. The dr told him that he may be on the IV meds for a very long time and that they were the only thing at this point that was helping his heart recover and heal and the only thing that would save his heart.She told Ian to foresee him having at least some form of IV medication for at least the next couple of years and on disability for possibly the rest of his life.

Laurel and Colt got married and eventually moved out of town far away. She ended up getting pregnant somehow and never spoke to Ian or Barley ever again.  
Colt divorced her 3 months later and shortly thereafter the baby died, Leaving Laurel to live alone a miserable, heartless mess. Karma is definitely a bitch!

Ian got over the fact that he didn’t have any parents anymore. The therapist told Ian to write letters to his parents as a coping mechanism, explaining to them how he felt. This would give him closure.  
Barley and Ian eventually moved into a 2 bedroom 1 bath apartment and Ian finally got his own room he could trash out and fill with equipment that made it look like he was in a weird version of a hospital.An IV pole and a small shelf with a fridge filled with medical supplies filled one side of the room. This was Ian’s new normal and there was no denying that the pump was there to stay for a while, whether Ian liked it or not.

Barley remained at his job for 6 months. After that time, he was given a position in the leadership area. He jumped to it as it paid more and he could choose when he needed to be off and for how long. He worked alongside Mr. Crocket.Things were definitely going well and life couldnt be better!


End file.
